bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
G-Block
G-Block (Gブロック, G Burokku), also known as G-Block Base (Gブロック基地, G Burokku Kichi), is a location and a group from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background G-Block is the eighth strongest letter base, and the weakest of the main seven letter bases in the Maruhage Empire. It is stationed near Inafu Village, where it has a moderately successful hair hunt until Bo-bobo shows up. Leader Hagen (ハーゲン): The leader of the G-Block. He is a bald man wearing special armor, with a "G" marked on his forehead. He appears normal in the manga, but he is shown wearing makeup in the anime, giving him an effeminate nature. Hagen is first seen anxiously awaiting Bo-bobo's arrival at G-Block. Originally, he was expecting his opponent to be a cunning warrior, but he is sorely mistaken. In the anime, he was waiting for the return of Pikari and his troop, and didn't even know who Bo-bobo was. Bo-bobo uses all sorts of weird and ineffective hajike moves that shock him, but do no damage. Hagen comes to think of his opponent as a pathetic fool and moves in for the kill, only to be struck down with one blow from Bo-bobo's armpit hair. Hagen is also the final boss in the Toonami.com game, "Nosehairs of Fury". *'Attacks': **'You're a Shock!' (ユーアーショック！, Yūāshokku!): **'Recycle Attack' (リサイクルアタック, Risaikuru Atakku): *'Anime Appearances': 1 *'Manga Appearances': 1 *'Seiyuu': Takaya Kuroda *'Voice Actor': Ezra Weisz Former Leader Rose-Lily Kikunojo Main Article: Rose-Lily Kikunojo Members Pikari (ピカリ): The vice-leader of G-block, who tries to shave Beauty's head in Inafu Village. He is also the first boss you fight in both Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Secret Technique 87.5 Explosive Fist of the Nosehair and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors]. *'Anime Appearances': 1 *'Manga Appearances': 1 *'Seiyuu': Kouji Haramaki *'Voice Actor': *'Trivia': **He is the first on-screen opponent defeated by Bo-bobo. Third Era Members Gorgon (ゴルゴン): A hair hunter from one hundred years ago, has the ability to breathe fire (and for some reason he can fight better underwater). He is finally beaten by a surprise punch from Don Patch. According to Tokoro Tennosuke in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon, Gorgon was once a disciple of a psychic. However, because he wasn't able to purchase a spoon for 10 yen, he was excommunicated.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon, page 148 超能力者の弟子だったことがあるらしい。でもスプーンが買えなかったので破門されたんだと。オレだったら１０円で買えたのになぉ。 * Episode Appearances: 52 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Michael Sorich Nihiru (ニヒル, Nihiru)/'Ringo' (assumed name): A hair hunter from one hundred years ago, known for having bangs in front of his eyes and being extremely cool. He is first seen with several other Hair Hunters searching for the last survivor of The Hair Kingdom. He and his party find Bo-bobo and the others and challenge them to a 5-on-5 fight. Though their power beats that of the new Maruhage Empire troops, the rebels prove to be far stronger, and soon only Nihiru and Shaina are left. The two are left to experience the full brunt of the rebels' hajike powers, and the duo soon succumb to defeat. Nihiru is left with only enough energy left to run away and go find help. Nihiru soon returns, with the assistance of his boss and former G-Block leader, Rose-Lily Kikunojo. Once they find Bo-bobo training in Eternal, Kikunojo uses attacks that could harm Nihiru as well (he openly stated that Nihiru is no longer of use to him, and is now worthless in his eyes), causing Nihiru to flee the fight and watch from the sidelines. He continues to watch from a nearby alley, and to his surprise, Bo-bobo defeats Kikunojo. Nihiru's powers seem quite similar to those of the "Dragon Ball" series. These powers consist of aura based projectiles and the ability to fly. *'Attacks': **Supersonic Nihiru Fist (音速ニヒル拳, Onsoku Nihiru Ken)/: *'Episode Appearances': 52-54 *'Manga Appearances': 125-128, 130 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Michael Sorich *'Trivia': **In the English dub, there are several puns made by him in reference to "The Beatles", the famous English rock band, not to mention his supposed dub name is the same name of one of the band members, "Ringo Starr". The reason behind these puns is because of his hair hanging in his eyes, making him look similar to a young version of Starr. Rocco (ラッコ, Rokko): A small otter who is a Hair Hunter from one hundred years ago. During the battle between the rebels and the first five Third Era Hair Hunters, Dengakuman saves him from drowning, stating that they are alike. Near the end of battle, Rocco ends up being sent off to an aquarium. He claims that he was not really part of the Hair Hunters and was merely hitching a ride with them. * Episode Appearances: 52-53 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Michael Sorich Jūbei (十兵衛, Juubei): A hair hunter from one hundred years ago who wears an eye patch and wields a sword. He challenged Softon to a fight, but was beaten after one attack. * Episode appearances: 52 * Manga Appearances: * Seiyuu: * Voice Actor: Michael Sorich *'Trivia': **The English anime dub gives Jūbei an Austrian accent. Shaina (シャイナ, Shaina): A female Hair Hunter from one hundred years ago. She can transform her hair into a spider and shoots strings from her fingers and manipulate them like spiderweb. *'Attacks': **Spider's Net (スパイダース・ネット, Supaidāsu Netto): **Spider's Territory: *'Episode Appearances': 52-53 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Trivia References Category:Members of the Former Maruhage Empire Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Bases of the Maruhage Empire Category:Locations